Lost In The Darkness
by Narami Hiroshika
Summary: [Enfin le premier chapitre finit ! que du bonheur ! ] Une tempête de neige s'abat sur tout Konoha, bloquant ainsi la circulation et obligeant Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, Neko et Sasuke à dormir chez Kakashi. Mais durant la nuit, Sasuke cherche à...


**_Base : _**Naruto

_**Résumé de l'histoire :**_

L'histoire se situe en dehors du mangas et de l'anime. C'est totally hors sujet ! Enfin presque, sinon à quoi bon faire une fic de Naruto ? Bref…Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ont maintenant atteint leur majorité. Âgés donc de 18ans, ils sont devenus des ninjas très respectés et craints quand il s'agit de se battre. Néanmoins, Naruto reste le petit garnement que tout le monde a connu des années auparavant, Sasuke se montre plus sociable, et Sakura… ne ressens plus rien pour Sasuke et ne pense plus vraiment au grand amour. Un soir, alors que dans leur petit village en enfoui sous une tempête de neige, prit d'une folie soudaine, Sasuke cherche à tuer Naruto. Pourquoi Sasuke est-il devenu si violent en une nuit ? Naruto, comment va-t-il réagir ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

**_Disclaimer :_** Aucun des persos n'est à moi sauf ceux qui ne vous disent strictement rien ! Hé hé ! ;-)

**_Genre :_** Action / Horreur / Suspens / Romance / Humour

**_Couples :_** Pourquoi les révéler à l'avance :p ?

_**Coulisses : **_

Narami : Enfin ma fic de Naruto ! Depuis le temps que je voulais en faire une !

Sasuke : Tous aux abris…

Naruto : Dis je vais le battre Sasuke hein !

Sakura : L'espoir fait vivre mais il ne faut pas vivre pour espérer Naruto.

Narami : Sakura deviendrait-elle philosophe ?

Sasuke : Vu la taille de son front si y'a rien dedans j'vous dit pas comme ça doit résonner !

Sakura _horriblement vexée _: Espèce d'imbécile ! T'as vu la couleur de tes yeux ? Tu dois avoir de la mer'' devant pour y voir si mal !

Naruto : C'est quoi ça « mer deux traits » ?

Narami : Fait dodo, mon p'tit Naruto, fait dodo, t'auras un plat chaud…

Naruto : Sérieux ?

Narami : Dors et la ferme, la fic commence.

Naruto : _Fait dodo_

**Chapitre 1er :**

Incompréhension.

C'était un soir d'hiver. Il neigeait, beaucoup. En seulement quelques jours, circuler dans le village n'était pas facile et les ninjas devaient surveiller sans arrêts à ce qu'aucune personne n'entre ou ne sorte du village. Le vent soufflait, et la plupart des rues étaient toutes sombre, malgré l'éclat blanc de la neige. En vérité, seule une horloge pouvait indiquer qu'il était environ 22h15. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi et Iruka étaient rassemblés autour d'une table, faisant une partie de cartes. Jeu très simple... celui qui possède la plus puissante carte donnait un gage à celui qui avait la plus faible. Question de chance. Un jeu certes très gamin, mais les gages n'étaient pas des plus faciles.

-J'ai le roi de coeur ! lança Naruto en posant sa carte.

-Moi, j'ai un valet de trèfle... une très belle carte qui à l'air de bien m'aimer ! Ironisa Kakashi.

Sakura souriait, toute contente. Elle devait avoir une bonne carte. Quand Iruka posa sa carte, elle eut un petit cri de joie. Sakura en son for intérieur : "Yeaaaah ! Je gagne ! Yaah ! Plus que Sasuke !".

Voyant la carte d'Iruka, Naruto se retint de pouffer de rire et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Iruka le devança.

-Dame de coeur... Naruto, sans commentaires !

-Ok ! répondit le blond, se retenant de rire.

Sasuke arborait un sourire quelque peu... crispé. Sakura le fixait intensément, comme si elle cherchait à voir sa carte à travers le reflet de ses yeux. Le jeune homme posa alors lentement sa carte, une p'tite goutte sur le front.

-Euh...7 de carreaux...

-Yeah ! Je vous ai tous battu, j'ai un as de pique !

Sasuke baissa la tête, complètement abattu. Un gage... l'horreur, surtout quand ils étaient donnés par Sakura. Elle avait le chic pour lui poser des problèmes assez énervants.

-Très très bien Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors tu vas me faire...mmh...

Naruto fixait le plafond, pensif. Puis il lâcha un petit soupir d'ennui avant de tourner la tête vers Sakura.

-Fais-lui faire quelque chose de cool ! Un truc hilarant un peu ! C'est morne !

-...hum.

Sasuke voyait le pire arriver. Sakura débordait d'imagination... Mais elle allait lancer le gage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un aspirant ninja, recouvert de neige, haletant. Il reprit son souffle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, alors que toute la pièce le fixait, attendant qu'il parle. Puis le gamin vêtu de rouge se redressa et secoua la tête, libérant ses cheveux d'un bleu presque noir de la neige qui commençait déjà à fondre. Il avait l'air énervé... Kakashi toussota, l'air de rien, et il demanda calmement :

-Oui ?

Le gamin serra les poings, puis d'un coup, il se mit à hurler et à les pointer du doigt.

-Bande de tricheur ! Vous m'avez pas attendu ! Vous avez profité du gage que Kakashi m'a donné pour pouvoir jouer sans moi !...

-Calme toi Neko, répondit Kakashi.

-Je veux tirer une carte !

En soupirant, Iruka lui tendit le petit paquet de cartes afin qu'il puisse y piocher. Le jeune Neko prit une carte vivement, manquant de faire tomber toutes les autres au passage. Il fixa sa carte, celles se trouvant sur le plateau et baissa la tête. Sakura eut à nouveau ce sourire triomphant : "Yes ! C'est encore ce gamin de Neko qui va rester à demi nu dehors pendant plus d'une heure !"

-J'ai l'as de pique !

-Quoi ?...murmura Sakura.

Tout le monde regarda la carte de Sakura. Aussi un as de pique...

-Quel est le crétin qui a eu la magnifique idée de mettre deux as de pique ! Neko tu es sûr que tu ne louches pas sur la carte pour avoir la même que la mienne ?

-Hein ? Non…

Neko se concentra sur sa carte. Iruka leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Naruto bailla d'ennui avant de prendre la parole.

-Bon, c'est pas pour dire Neko, mais changer ta carte en un joker ne marche pas avec nous. Sakura, tu as choisi pour Sasuke ?

Cette dernière acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Elle se leva et fit un petit clin d'œil à Sasuke, qui commençait à se poser des questions. Qu'allait-elle lui faire faire ? La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui fit signe de la suivre, et Sasuke hésita un petit instant avant de se lever et de la suivre, puis ils disparurent tout deux dans la salle de bain.

Les minutes passèrent, alors que Neko essayait toujours de changer sa carte. Naruto mangeait tranquillement des nouilles, tandis qu'Iruka et Kakashi parlaient de tout et de rien. Puis lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir à nouveau, tous tournèrent la tête… et restèrent sans voix. Naruto fut le premier à prendre la parole, explosant de rire.

-Quelle est belle la Sasukette !

Le jeune blondinet avait renversé ses nouilles par terre et était plié de rire, tapant le sol du poing, les larmes aux yeux. Neko avait déchiré sa carte en sursautant, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour, suivit de Kakashi et Iruka. Sakura pinça les lèvres, visiblement vexée. Du moins, elle le faisait croire.

-Ne vous moquez pas ! Elle est magnifique !

En effet, Sasuke était déguisé en fille, et visiblement, il avait été forcé… le rouge à lèvre dépassait de tous les côtés, ses cheveux formaient deux couettes, ses yeux étaient maquillé grossièrement de rouge et de rose. Les joues étaient aussi rouges de honte que par le maquillage que lui avait mit Sakura. Ses vêtements, eux, étaient très… légers. Vêtu d'une minijupe rose bonbon qui laissait voir ses jambes –très musclées-, Sasuke devait avoir très froid dans cette tenue. Son haut, quant à lui, était tout aussi petit ; un joli décolleté plongeant, fines bretelles avec un dos nu, laissant aussi voir le ventre et les bras puissants du jeune homme. Sakura n'avait rien oublié ! Elle lui avait même mit un soutien-gorge rempli de pamplemousses pour faire la poitrine. Lorsque Sasuke voulu faire un pas en avant pour aller donner un coup à Naruto qui pleurait de rire, il trébucha et s'étala par terre, écrasant sous lui les pamplemousses qui giclèrent de partout. Naruto posa alors son regard sur les pieds de Sasuke… il portait des talons aiguilles !

Cette scène ne fit que redoubler d'intensité les rires des occupants de la maisonnette, et Sakura ne cherchait plus à contenir son fou rire. Sasuke, quant à lui, ne voyait pas vraiment le comique de la situation.

-Oh c'est bon ! grommela-t-il.

Mais tout le monde riait à gorge déployée, et Sasuke fut à son tour prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Voir tout le monde rire n'avait pas arrangé son humeur, mais il avait fini par plaisanter avec eux.

Plus tard dans la nuit, tous partirent se coucher. La neige avait bloqué les portes, obligeant ainsi Sasuke, Iruka, Sakura, Neko et Naruto à dormir chez Kakashi. Par chance, ils ne se retrouvaient pas tous dans la même pièce. Sasuke et Naruto dormaient dans la cuisine –malgré les protestations de Sasuke qui ne voulait pas dormir avec Naruto, et encore moins dans la cuisine en compagnie d'un goinfre. Sakura et Iruka dormaient dans le salon, tandis que Neko dormait dans la chambre de Kakashi –Neko dormant par terre, à côté du lit trois places occupé par Kakashi qui s'étalait comme une crêpe.

Un bruit… un frottement… un glissement…Naruto fixait le plafond, se demandant d'où provenait ce bruit. Puis le silence. Il se redressa alors, perplexe. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, c'était impossible, le bruit était beaucoup trop fort.

-Sasuke, t'as entendu ?

Le blondinet se tourna vers son ami…mais il n'y avait personne. Lâchant un petit soupir, Naruto se recoucha. Sasuke devait être parti se balader un peu dans la maison, d'où le bruit.

Un sifflement léger… un vent frais… un frôlement. Naruto se releva brusquement en lâchant un cri de surprise. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il souleva rapidement sa couverture…rien. Il n'y avait rien. Une illusion ? La fatigue ? Non, quand même pas. Naruto se mit alors à marcher en direction de la porte, lentement, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit sur le plancher. Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit un grincement. Un grincement plus qu'inquiétant ; un grincement sinistre et continue, comme si une porte se fermait sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Malgré tout, Naruto frissonna. Il posa lentement sa main sur la poignée, lorsqu'il sentit un souffle glacé dans son cou. Il se retourna vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait soudainement froid… et personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il soupira de soulagement, et il fit tourner alors doucement la poignée de la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant un courant d'air glacé s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Au milieu de la neige qui recouvrait maintenant l'intérieur de la maison, il y avait une silhouette, une silhouette qu'il connaissait.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto fit quelques pas en avant, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il ne voyait rien et avait froid. Avançant avec difficultés, il parvint à s'approcher de la silhouette.

-Sasu… !

Quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la personne, celle-ci s'effrita. Il regarda alors le sable noir tomber par terre avec horreur, et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder la personne, la tête s'était retournée vers lui, penchée sur le côté, souriante, les orbites vides, la peau en lambeaux… Naruto eut du mal à reconnaître cette personne, qui n'était autre qu'Iruka. Il lâcha un cri d'horreur et recula vivement, alors que la tête se détachait du corps dans un bruit de déchirure, laissant un liquide verdâtre couler du cou. La tête roula jusqu'aux pieds de Naruto qui était tombé dans la neige. Soudainement, la tête se mit à rire, un rire effroyable. Sans réfléchir, Naruto se releva vivement et shoota dans la tête en hurlant. Puis il s'accroupit par terre, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, ne cessant d'entendre le rire de cette tête.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus froid et que la neige avait disparue. Il releva alors vivement la tête et il vit Sasuke.

-Sasuke !

Mais l'expression du visage de son ami le fit trembler de tous ses membres. Il avait le visage si pâle et si maigre, Naruto aurait pu en tomber dans les pommes si ce qu'il avait vu avant n'avait pas été pire. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir le dévorer.

-Sasuke… ?

-Ca t'a plu ce petit spectacle ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix grave et froide.

Naruto ne mit qu'une seconde avant de comprendre. C'était lui qui avait créé cette illusion. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Naruto ne vit pas le clone derrière lui qui levait un poing menaçant, une lame brillant dans le noir.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !

Sasuke se contentait de le regarder avec un sourire carnassier que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas. Ce dernier se releva et il lui colla son poing dans le nez… et son visage grimaça d'horreur en sentant quelque chose de poudreux dans sa main. Il regarda les restes de Sasuke…du moins… du faux Sasuke. Le vrai venait d'abattre sur Naruto une hache…qui rata sa cible de peu. Naruto avait roulé sur le côté en sentant la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui. Encore chamboulé par la vision du cadavre d'Iruka et de Sasuke devenant poussière, Naruto avait encore bien du mal à être attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Par réflexe, il tendit le pied et Sasuke s'étala de tout son long par terre en trébuchant sur cette jambe tendue. Naruto regarda la hache, abasourdi, puis Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiwa se releva en lâchant un juron et, à une vitesse époustouflante, il sorti par une fenêtre, s'enfonçant dans la nuit battue par cette tempête de neige interminable. Un courant d'air gelé s'engouffra dans la pièce qui se remplie de neige. Naruto se protégea le visage en appelant les autres.

Mais personne ne répondait à son appel.


End file.
